A New Erra
by secret-inker
Summary: The assassins have been killed, or so he thought. She will end his life like the way he had ended her brotheren.  Take a dive into a new twist in assassin's creed. Come into a new erra.  Rated M for violence, swearing, and description.
1. Chapter 1

The streets were filled with civilians, bells charmed through the air. Everything was still, seemingly calm, as the woman cloaked in white passed through the crowds.

It was as if they refused to see her, refused her very being as they saw through her like a ghost. _Oh well, less witnesses, less blood..._ she thought. The gaurds walked by without a single glimpse on her direction. Her shadowed face smiled.

_The kill shall be simple and easy, my revenge swift and pleasing..._ She turned off into an alleyway, jumped up and grabbed onto a beam. Pulling herself up swiftly and without a sound, she examined the roof tops.

No one in sight, on roof or street.

She jumped like an acrobat from beam to beam, swinging from poles and running across the wall, until she had gotten to her target. The open window on the third story.

_You pay tonight with your life, you bastard!_

Sticking her hand into the window, she grabbed the throat of the nearest gaurd and yanked him through the window, than jumped in, slashing the throat of the other gaurd. He dropped to the floor, his blood streaming across the wood, mouth gaping, eyes hazed over with death.

The servant at the other side of the room cowered in fear. Before she could run to warn her target, the woman crossed the room and pinned the other to the wall.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"Wh-who are you ta-talking about?" the servant asked, strugling to breath.

"Don't play dumb with me, wrench. You serve him, don't you? Answer."

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" a deep voice rumbled from behind. "Who are you to invade my home? To strike my servants and kill my gaurds?"

The woman turned slowly, letting the servant go. "Don't you remember me, you ugly bastard? Don't you remember the one you sent to hell over a damned crystal?" She pulled her hood down from shading her face, revealing the scar that ran down her pale skin. Her chrimson eyes shot daggers, her teeth bared in anger.

"You-" the man shouted. "You're suppose to be dead!"

"That sucks, doesn't it?" she hissed. "Burn in hell."

She jumped at the man, dagger of black mettal in hand, aiming for his throat. Her goal will be finnished, a hunt of two years successfull. She shall give him exactly what he deserves.

She'll kill the man who killed her family.

She'll kill he who kill her brotheren.

He who killed the other Assasins.

**Keep in mind that this is going off by itself. It's still a fanfiction, but the story line and charectors are original. Please tell me what you think, good or bad? This is just the prolauge, by the way. The first chapter will go back two weeks. All mysteries will be revealed in due time.**


	2. Chapter 2

She walked down the hall, passing the windows filled with the light of the rising sun. Her father was a buisy man, with barely any time to spend with his two children. To her, she had a burning desire to find out what kind of things would keep someone away from their family so often and for long periods of time.

She walked up to the door that was cracked open, and paused at that voices that told her that her father was not alone in his studies.

"What do you expect me to do?" her father's voice asked, "Just pretend nothing is hapening? To pretend that the hole damn thing is a myth before my eyes?"

"What you believe you have uncovered goes against everything that we, the assassins, have created!" another voice stated. "I do not want this to bring us down, this is too much of a risk that you are taking!"

"If what I have uncovered is true, it will bring us all down, not just the assassins."

"Think about what you are doing. What about our children? What will this mean for them? If you fail, if you can't complete this...and what you say is true...they will become targets..." her mother said quietly.

"This is why I have been training them. They will not be killed without putting up a fight." her father stated.

"Listen to her, Zack. Will they really be safe? Do they really know what they're up against? Do they know who they really are, what they are? How much did you really teach them, if they are not yet part of us?" the other man asked.

"My twins are 16 years of age, they have been training since they were seven, taking part within our society for two years now." Zack stated.

"You haven't answered the question." the other man noted.

"This is none of your buisness what I do with my girls, Devin. Kiara and Venice are well capable of habdling anything thrown in they're path."

"Zack, if you don't tell them tonight, I will." her mother exclaimed. "You have missed too much of their lives as it is. This is one major event I refuse to let you skip over because of your 'job'."

The door opened suddenly, and her mother jumped in surprise at the sight of Kiara leaning against the wall listening. Her face suddenly became sad as her daughter looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"Mira, what are you-KIARA!" Zack shouted.

"If you're going to tell her, do it now." Mira whispered. She turned and swiftly walked down the hall, looking at the ground.

Kiara peered around her father, at the now empty room. Where had the third persone gone? "Father, what did Mom mean by that?"

"Come, my daughter. Bring your sister to the gardens. I will tell you both there. Please come quickly." Zack turned and walked the opposite way, leaving Kiara there to stare after him awkwardly. She turned and ran towards her room.

A shadow fell on the now empty spot in the hallway...


	3. Chapter 3

Kiara ran into the room, startling her sister with her sudden, unexpected appearence. She grabbed Venice's arm and started pulling. They were identical, except for the eyes. Both of them had that pale white complexion of the skin, the shade of light brown hair, the exact same height of five foot three.

"Kiara! What the hell do you think you're doing? I was buisy!" Venice complained as she was yanked out of her chair and out of the room. "What's so important that you had to go and do that?"

"Father wants to talk to us." Kiara simply stated. "And from the sounds of it, we had better get down to him. Now."

The twins set off at a sprint through the hall and down the stairs, almost knocking out one of the cleeners on the way. Once they got to the gate of the garden, they slowed to a jog so they wouldn't run into the rose bushes. Their father was standing before a statue, hands folded behind his back, facing away from them.

"My daughters..." he whispered. "I'm glad you came with haste. We haven't much time left..."

He turned, his aqua blue eyes were hesitant and conflicted, while showing the troubled thoughts that rested upon his mind. They were the same shade that Venice's thoughfull eyes. His skin was slightly tanned, unlike his daughters who took after their mother in that likeness. His black hair chin length and unkept today, showing how out of place his mind was.

"Kiara, you heard the conversation, but do you understand it?" Zack asked. Kiara shook her head slowly. "Do you know why you have been training to scale walls? To see what others can't? To dive the leap of faith?"

The twins shook their heads. Kiara's chrimson eyes were questioning, she was wondering where her father was going with this. Venice's eyes were thoughtfull, she thought he had been teaching them things for self protection, but figured she was wrong now.

Zack took a deep breath, than sighed heavily. "I was hoping to tell you this someplace more secluded, to tell you two under other circumstances... You two, my daughters, have been born into a secrecy. You two have been brought up differently than other children for a verry good reasson. What two have become are what you would call...Assassins."

There was a pause. Zack was waiting for the reaction that neither shown- objecting, denying, shock and surprise. Their faces were like masks.

"I thought something was going on, but I never thought..." Venice murmured to herself.

Thoughts were racing through Kiara's mind. Assassin. She was trained to _kill_. To take lives of others. "What are we going to be doing with our lives, killing?" Kiara exclaimed. "Why the hell did you do this?"

"What I have trained you under is the Assassin's creed. You weren't trained to take the lives of civilians, but the lives of those who threaten our society. The lives of those who have killed in cold blood." Zach explained.

"You mentioned a creed once." Ventice stated. "When we were on the roof tops."

A scream filled the air, sending chills done each of their backs. Seconds later, a shadow appeared above them. Kiara looked up as her father shouted at them to run, to look for the others. Her eyes rested upon a figure that jumped down from the roof, taking out a sword on the way down.

Zack easily dodged the cloaked man's blow, but when the enemy swung once more, his blade caught the side of Venice. Her scream pierced the air as the blade was driven farther and farther in. Kiara dove under the bushes, unable to do anything more but watch as her twin fell lifelessly to the ground.

Blood pooled onto the ground, her skin became paler, her eyes hazed over. _Venice! Don't leave me...don't die..._ It was too late, her soal had left the now empty corpse.

"Leave my family alone, you fucking bastard!" Zack yelled.

"I already killed your relatives. They currently lie dead on your porch steps, where you will join them. It's a pitty, really, that no one listened. You were right. They payed the price of death. Your wife's scream was the most beutiful one." the man said.

He dove in to attack the stunned Zack, piercing through his chest with the bloodied blade.

"You'll never...get away with this..." Zack said weakly.

"I already have..."


	4. Chapter 4

Kiara sat within the bushes, staring at the bodies that the cloaked man had keft behind. Her father and sister were gone, killed before her very eyes. The immage would always be burned into her mind.

She had been sitting there for well over three hours, staring at the corpses. Venice was so peaceful and quiet in life, the body she left behind was the exact different thing. The face twisted in pain, the eyes fogged over in death, the open mouth set in a scream that would stay in place forever.

Zack, her father, looked brave even in death. His corpse's face was stiff, not giving in to the fear and pain that her sister's had. His right hand clenched his chest, his right was on the ground reaching towards the statue.

That statue was of an angel carved by a skilled hand out of marble, robed and blind folded it stood barefoot holding a long sword with a black blade and white markings. Zack had always told his daughters that this was the statue of an angel of fate.

_"She chooses those she knows can handle their destiny by looking inside at who they realy are, not what they look at. She will never give you a path that you can't handle, and never will she leave you alone to walk that path. She'll guide you to the end..."_

She felt the statue was mocking her father, as if she was refusing the hand stretched out for her help.

Kiara finaly stood up, coming out of her hiding place slowly. Who would do such a thing? Why would that cloaked man take the lives of her father and sister? To what purpose did ending them have?

She slowly walked in a trance-like state away from the bloodied ground where she witnessed what had happened, and headed for the entrance back inside. What she seen made her fall to the ground, clutching her shoulders.

A pile of be-headed bodies on the steps up to the door. Their heads strung up like decorations above the entrance, aimed to look down upon anyone who approached.

"...why...? Why would someone do such a thing?" she excliamed in a whisper. "...Aunt Laura? Uncle Ben? Causin Anna...house maid Eliese...oh, god! Little baby Christopher! Mom? Where is she?"

Looking around, Kiara dissmissed that her mother was not in the pile of her dead relatives. She carefully sidestepped the bodies and ducked underneath the wire of heads and ran inside.

"Mom! Mother? Are you here?" Kiara yelled. "Mom?" She opened the door to her parent's room, and dropped to her knees.

Her screem echoed through the town streets.

"...I swear on my grave that I'll make that bastard pay with his life...I swear it, I'll find you and kill you with the blade you used on my own mother..." she hissed, taking the black dagger the cloaked man had left on the bloodied ground.

Kiara ran into her room, opened her closet, and grabbed the white outfit hanging by itself in the small space. She changed into it, threw the hood up, put the weapons into their holsters, than went to the window.

She opened it up, and without a look back, she jumped out and onto the roofs like a white shadow of revenge...


	5. Chapter 5

Kiara woke up in the dim candle light in a soft, warm bed. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, memories of yesterday rushing back to her. Kiara noticed the chair next to her bed that held her folded white clothes on the seat, her shoes on the graound infront of the chair, and her weapons polished and lying on the bedside table.

She pushed off her covers and sat up, reaching for her clothes. Once she was dressed, she grabbed her weapons and put them back into their holsters and hidden compartments.

Kiara walked out of the spare bedroom and down the dark hallway. There were no candles here, only the light of candles allowing one to see there way through. This, as Ellie had explained to her, was the one sure way that they couldn't be found by the enemy. The idea was devised by the first Assassins to hide their hidden strong holds posted right underneath the enemy's nose.

Just like this was built, it's entrance was on the roof. It had worked, no one would suspect such a thing.

Rounding the corner, Kiara almost walked right into Ellie. "Excuse me."

"I'm sorry, Kiara. I was just going to send someone to wake you. I trust your first night here was good?" Ellie asked, shifting the three books he held in his hands.

"I am well rested, thank you." Kiara stated.

"You see these?" Ellie nodded down to his hands. "These are filled, cover to cover, with history that I would like to share with you today. Please, come to my studdie after you have eaten, and I will show you what is held within these pages."

Kiara nodded, than turned and walked away. Her whole being was tensed and ready to bolt at the first sign of a trap, of any danger to her. So far, she sensed nothing, but after what happened yesterday, Kiara refused to let a calm situation lower her gaurd.

She had to find and kill that murderer. To revenge her family, to make sure he would never do what he did to her to anyone else.

She opened the door into a beutiful dining room, the table filled with food, and the seats filled with happy faces. A woman the age of thirty, two boys the ages of seventeen and thirteen, and a young girl the age of eight all sat at the table. They were enjoying the food, and from the looks of it, they were Ellie's family.

She saw this and dismmissed it as no trap.

The woman looked up at her and gave a vibrant smile. "Welcome, my dear! My husband told me you were to be staying with us for a while. I'm so sorry about the circumstances, no one should go through that. Please, sit down and fill your stomach. You must be ravished."

"Thank you." Kiara walked over and took a seat next to the small girl.

She took some of the duck and fish and placed them onto her plate. A few moments of investigating each piece, she saw nothing that could rouse suspition or alert her pf danger. Kiara began to eat her food, her stomach growling.

"So how did it happen? How did you get away?" the thirteen year old boy asked suddenly.

"Kyle! Don't pry into other people's buisness! It's rude, and wouldn't you think she doesn't want to talk about it?" the woman scalded the boy.

"Sorry, mother..." Kyle appoligized quietly.

"You shouldn't have known that either. Have you been spying again?" the woman sighed. "I'm so sorry Kiara, my son doesn't know how to control his curriosity. My name is Minara, that's Vinery, Jacob, and Kyle, my children. Please don't mind them."

"Vinery...your daughter's name begins just like my sister's did...she was Venice, her name was..." Kiara sighed heavily, putting down her knife and fork. "I'm sorry, but I've lost my appetite..."

"I can understand, my dear. We shouldn't pry into your buisness. But if you want to talk about it...?" Minara offered.

"I will never repeat what happened yesterday to anyone. Excuse me, Minara, but I have someplace to be." Kiara stood and left the room, her food half eaten.


End file.
